Sleeping in Snow
by Bulelo
Summary: Their first day of school involved excessive drool, a punch, and some broken dignity, but that was all it took. After all, it's not every day that Aidou Hanabusa deliberately avoids his fans and meets a girl with a hair obsession. Multiple pairings.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hi everyone and welcome! I've been planning this story for about half a year, so I hope this is a good start. If I made some errors, feel free to correct me! Thank you, and enjoy.

**Note: **contains debatable locations and dates, lots of italics, and important journal entries that were picked out from my minor OC's records

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Vampire Knight, location names, or the cover, but I do own my ideas, OCs, and such. _

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_-TO WHOM THIS JOURNAL MAY CONCERN-_

_**December 14**__**th**__**, 19X3**_

_My name is Hashimoto Hideo, a former teacher and current researcher in the Geoje Research Facility, South Gyeongsang province. I will be recording the growth of Lorelei Brandt, known as "LO1" to my peers. She is the genetically altered, human twin of Liesl Brandt, the Pureblood heiress to the Shouto house. Their father was banished from the household and is presumed to be dead. The mother has been left unharmed, fortunately._

_I do not, and will never consider Lorelei an experimental subject._

_The higher-ups have abused their power, changing what was once a co-existence project with vampires into a manmade monstrosity. Therefore I am keeping a journal, in hopes that whoever reads it will save the precious, _human _Lorelei I have taken care of since her time in the incubation tank. Her slumber is over, as of today. She is a healthy ten year-old girl, who, incredibly, shares my eye color._

_ Two years from now, she will be put into an eternal sleep for reasons unbeknownst, and I only hope I can make it in time._

_ She will call me "Sensei", and must never know the name of this sinner._

_**May 17**__**th**__**, 19X4**_

_Lorelei's progress has been steady, and I am proud of her love of learning, despite her slowness. My peers do not understand how important she is to me and her newly found twin._

_ Fortunately, they do not recognize each other. The memory lock is still intact. Lorelei managed to wander into a deeper part of the facility after her lessons and found Liesl's room in the beginning of April. I cover her tracks and have disabled the security cameras without attracting attention._

_ They are a reminder of the children I would have had with my beloved Ji-Na. The gap in my heart is filled with both old and new memories._

_ Lately, Lorelei has been having strange dreams about a blue-eyed boy with golden hair. They may be the result of the hallucination symptoms of a recent medication. I was forced to test a new drug on Lorelei. Her immune system almost completely shut down. _

_ But could that boy possibly be…?_

_**September 29**__**th**__**, 19X4**_

_I will never understand females._

_ Lorelei now sports a boyish haircut, a shock to me and all the women in the facility who have grown attached to the girl. Though, it is easier to tell her apart from Liesl, whose hair has grown past her kneecaps._

_ Speaking of hair, mine was cut nonetheless by little Lorelei, who has taken up an interest in the art of styling. Perhaps one day, when we leave this place, we could open a salon._

_ I am dreaming again._

_**December 14**__**th**__**, 19X4 **_

_Lorelei's birthday was a big success. I was able to get her a hairstyling kit, and Liesl made her a blue teddy bear. I have never seen them so happy before._

_ But I heard their prayer at night. Lorelei decided to sleep in Liesl's room, and they made a promise to leave the facility together, in one year's time. _

_ It's raining inside._

_**December 9**__**th**__**, 19X5**_

_Lorelei found out about everything. She knows about the tank. She knows about the experimenting. She knows that Liesl's organs are defective, and that she'll be the donor._

_ She knows that the only reason she's alive is for the operation._

_ I was never informed of this operation! I should've suspected as much. I have been a fool. Why have I not done _anything_? I am the top researcher; I should have been entitled to free them._

_ I nearly went ballistic when Lorelei accepted it. They took her away from me, away from Liesl and solace. The way she smiled and how her bare feet shuffled out the door in defeat broke what was left of my heart._

_ I love Lorelei, they cannot do this. She is barely twelve! Her parents are gone, her childhood stolen, her twin on the brink of death…and it is not just that. I cannot lose her. I cannot lose my family _ever _again. _

_ Whoever you are, _please save her_._

—

_**January 1**__**st**__**, 19X6**_

_Sensei, it's me, Lorelei _Cross_._

_ Liesl is gone, the facility is gone, and you are too. I found this journal in the ruins, untouched by the flames._

_ I wish you a Happy New Year and birthday, Sensei. You're 37. You've passed 36, another perfect square, right?_

_ Come to think of it, I never knew that much about you. I had to beg Papa for your birthday, and it's only now that I realize you also had blue-gray eyes. You wore brown contacts to look normal and fit in with everyone, because your eyes are too special. You also have a great-nephew who is about the same age as me. He might be the boy in my dreams. I'd like to meet him and tell him all about you, but I'm starting to forget what his face looks like. _

_ You know, Sensei, I love you too, but I can't see you anymore._

_ Don't worry, though, I'm the only one who lost family again. I hope you have reunited with Auntie Ji-Na and Liesl in the clouds._

_ Papa is taking me to meet another girl and boy, who will be my new siblings, so I have to go now. I'm starting to love Papa, even though he's so different from you, but you know I love you first and most, Sensei._

It's always raining in my heart.

* * *

**Done! :) Did anyone guess who the boy was? Reviews are very much appreciated, and I'll update as soon as I can. Stay tuned, and thank you for reading! **


	2. Cold Feet

**A/N: **I'm back with another chapter! I won't be putting a disclaimer, since I hope I already made myself clear hehe. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, I really appreciate it. Feel free to correct my mistakes, and don't worry, Aidou's grand entrance will be happening soon. Enjoy~

**Note: **plenty of italics and dreaming

* * *

_**1st Night - Cold Feet**_

**"**Is it possible to miss a place you've never been? To mourn a time you never lived?**"** -** Jack Harper**, _Oblivion_

* * *

_The ocean again. The opaque, white waves rolling onto_ _the beach, and a full moon embracing the horizon._

_The rocks again. The jagged teeth of a harmless sea monster surfacing in the neon waters._

_The sand again. The dunes of sprinkled sugar in the moonlight, coating her bare feet._

_She was in this place again._

_The same lonely coast that had sifted itself out of the back of her mind and haunted her dreams. It was a place that stayed perpetual, held captive in its own serenity. There was no one there but her and the soft breathing of the land._

_Rather than a nightmare, this was solace. She enjoyed the solitude and the familiar feel of the breeze kissing her skin. She made her way to her usual spot, before the faint line that separated water and earth, foam and sand. She considered it an honor to gaze upon the elemental star-crossed lovers and sighed into the crook of her arm._

_This place felt like home, wherever that was._

_And there, she waited, silently watching the glow of the ocean._

_She waited for her companion, and he appeared. _

_A blur in the distance that came closer and closer with each blink. It's that boy, she thought, for she didn't know his name. It's him. _

_He had an unusually upbeat gait, something she found fascinating, and wherever he stepped, a thin sheet of ice would spread like magic. _

_She smiled absentmindedly at his performance and in a flash__, he was standing a few feet away from her, his shadow covering her form like a dark shroud. He was as tall as her, perhaps even taller, and a blue tinge painted his naked feet. Peering up, she caught his pale, chiseled face, tufts of golden hair, wrinkled clothes—oh, and those eyes._

_What beautiful eyes he had. Two shimmering, baby blue orbs swirling with a range of emotions. They drew her into a world blanketed in ice, with a deep sea just out of the cold's reach sitting under a clear sky._

_She broke out of her daze when he turned to leave. Standing abruptly, she reached for him and called out with the desire to keep him by her side._

_Why was he leaving? This never happened before. _

_It was then that she felt a pang in her chest, as if her nervous system was warning her about something other than a stimulus. _

_She felt like her friend was in grave danger. She had to keep him out of harm._

_But he escaped her hands and kept walking. He was already making his way across the frozen ocean by the time she finished her soundless cry and went after him. She ignored the crisp sting beneath her feet and acid building up in her legs. She had to get to him._

_The ice began to crack._

_"W-wait!" she managed to get out, her voice a foreign croak. He kept to his current stride, as if he hadn't heard her. Panting heavily, she was starting to feel dizzy, her eyes dry from the billowing wind. "Please wait!"_

Crack.

_The ground lost its shape beneath her. She found herself plunging into the dark ocean, watching as the night sky darkened further and the moon changed color._

_Red. Everything was red._

_Her hands grasped at the darkness slipping through her fingers, and at some point, she just let her body go limp. What was the use, if she was drowning? Her eyes were unable to remain completely open from the surreal warmth of being underwater. The notion made her stomach churn. Was she being fatalistic?_

_From the surface, she could make out the boy's face. He was kneeling down, peering into the murky depths on a large, floating piece of ice._

_He was crying._

_And those eyes of his were no longer the blue she was fond of. They were red, glowing like the full moon that had swallowed everything behind him. His mouth was smothered with a dark liquid and it made her neck strangely tingle. He was yelling, as if she could hear him. _

_But before she could notice the fangs, bubbles escaped her lips and her air was replaced with water. The crimson light faded, and she was gone._

_—_

"Ah!" Lorelei gasped, lungs intaking vast amounts of oxygen. Sweat was building up on her slender neck, and tears were pooling in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

She had never been through such a thing.

The sensation of drowning left her with a sickening pallor, and the chill beneath her feet made her blood run cold.

And that boy…

The door of her room swinging open cut off her thought, and her roommate Martha rushed in, blonde curls flying from under her nightcap. "Lori, what is ever the matter? I could hear you from downstairs."

Immediately, Lorelei stopped trembling. She was so relieved to see Martha that the tears spilled over her lashes. "Martha, Martha, I'm so glad to see you_—_"

"Well, that's a first," the French woman replied, her accent more prominent. She smoothed out her green gown with a skeptical look. "Now tell me, what exactly made you so eager to see me wake you up?"

"It's seven already?" Lorelei dodged the question, regaining the color in her cheeks.

Martha threw her hands up. "I will never understand this girl!" she cried, and threw a handkerchief on the bed. "Come downstairs when you're ready. It's your last day here, so we'd better make the most of it."

"Thank you, Martha. I'll be right down."

Martha shot her a thoughtful stare before disappearing down the steps. After wiping her tears away, Lorelei noticed the sunshine flaring through the shades, and the red circle on her wall calendar.

Tomorrow, she was heading back to Japan.

She was looking forward to surprising her 'siblings' with her return home. She left them behind two years ago to study in Berlin, but now, she was knowledgeable and ready to head back.

The memory of her stepfather's homemade meals urged her to squeal. It had been far too long for her, if not an eternity.

Martha's indignant calling pulled her back into reality and Lorelei left the comfort of her bed.

She couldn't possibly waste her last day with Martha and the others, but a strange feeling traveled through her system as she moved towards the staircase.

What had the boy said?

The spirited girl chose pancakes over pondering.

* * *

**Another chapter by midnight! Did you guys enjoy dream Aidou? Again, I appreciate reviews and comments, and I'll update soon. Stay tuned, and see you next time! **


End file.
